


true love's kiss

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Robin has her first kiss.Writer's Month Prompt #24.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 7
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	true love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Robin’s first kiss took her by surprise.

It came with no warning, no hint of what was to come. Just a pair of strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her close, and chapped lips pressed against her own. She stiffened, her muscles tense and her eyes wide. She wasn’t sure how to react.

Once the initial shock wore off, however, her heart fluttered and she leaned into it. In fact, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Franky was warm, save for the cold metal of his nose poking against her cheek. He was so close to her that she could hear the faint hum of the electronics under his skin, something she hadn’t noticed before. She hadn’t noticed a lot of things about him before, she realized. Now, he was all she could focus on.

Franky was the only person she’d ever kissed, but in that moment, she was sure he was the only person she ever _wanted_ to kiss.


End file.
